


A Wink is All it Takes

by SentientMist (formallyintroduced)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formallyintroduced/pseuds/SentientMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It had all started with a wink.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wink is All it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sanctuary Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/sfa_pornbattle/6282.html?page=3&view=67722#comments). Prompt = "wink"

It had all started with a wink, and now here they were, stumbling toward her bed, both half-dressed, neither willing to break the kiss long enough to claim this wasn't a good idea. It was, or it would be, because she had no intentions of stopping this now.

"Bed," she urged breathlessly.

Her knees buckled as they hit the edge of the bed, and she fell backward, pulling him down on top of her.

"Helen, my dear, are you sure about this?"

In lieu of an answer, she slid her foot up his leg, wrapping her leg around his waist.

"Ah," was all he managed, as she pulled him closer, capturing his lips in another bruising kiss.

Pushing aside her lacy panties, he slipped two fingers inside her, making her gasp and reach for his cock, shoving his fingers out of the way, so she could guide him into her.

A few quick thrusts and they were tangled together, staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily.

"Why now?"

The question was frank, simple, very much James.

"You know I can't resist a man who winks."


End file.
